Pirates of the Caribbean: 6 Hunt of the Terrible
by emmajoyful
Summary: Pirates of the Caribbean #6. Amy Turner, daughter of Elizabeth and Will goes out to find her father after her mother's death.


The rain pounds down harder than that of the battle over the whirlpool. The lightning is brighter than ever before.

Amy Turner strides away from the window, as thunder rumbles over the former Governor's mansion.

"Amy, come here." Elizabeth calls from the other room. It hurts her badly to be in this house, but there is nowhere else to go.

Amy walks into the dining room where her mother awaits her. Elizabeth seems lost in thought, and so Amy lets her alone as she gathers her thoughts.

Elizabeth sighs, remembering everything. Her father, sitting across from her when she was younger. The night that Barbarossa's men attacked her island and changed her life forever. Commodore Norrington. Her former maids, butlers, and tutors. Will, visiting her nearly every week.

Elizabeth misses Will terribly, and loves Amy even more so because of that reason.

Elizabeth then remembers her dream last night, of Amy and her standing on a cliff, and watching Will sail away from them after a day of fun.

"Yes mother?" Amy announces her presence, unable to wait any longer. Amy is a girl of adventure and exploring, not waiting.

"Amy, on your tenth birthday, we can go and meet your father, for the first time." Elizabeth tells Amy excitedly, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Really?" The nine year old demands excitedly. "Do we get to go on an adventure to find him?"

Elizabeth smiles at her daughter. "Yes, we can. We are leaving tomorrow, because your birthday is next week, and it will take us five days to get there."

"YAY!" Amy shouts, and runs into her room to start packing. She grabs clothes from her closet, and shoves them into her trunk.

The door to her balcony/ window slams open, and rain pours into the room. Wind blows through the opening, and the candles flicker.

"Amelia."

Amy turns to the window, happy to see her pirate playmate. "Luc!" Amy rushes over to help him inside.

Amy gives him a great big hug. "I get to meet my father! Mother and I are traveling to meet him for the first time ever!"

"That's wonderful." Luc replies not so happily. "Amelia."

"You should come along with us, Luc!" Amy says, getting a shining look in her eyes. "I'll go ask mum-"

"Amelia." Luc interrupts her grimly, placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her around.

"Yes Luc?" Amy replies, leaning against her bed.

"Amelia, the Commodore is after me. After all, I am the son of Jack Sparrow."

In the dining room, Elizabeth laughs softly at her little girl's behavior. She is reminded of her younger self, wild and full of life.

The Commodore, Zachary Norrington, brother of James Norrington enters the dining room.

"Elizabeth Swann, or should I say Turner?" The Commodore says.

"Zachary Norrington. Welcome to my father's house. What can I do for you?" Elizabeth replies calmly. She knows that he's probably looking for Luc Sparrow, Jack's son.

Zachary strides over to Elizabeth. "Where is he? Luc Sparrow. I know he is here. I will not let you leave this house until I know that he is not here."

"How do you expect me to know?" Elizabeth responds slyly, eyeing the Commodore's sword. "There is no need for swords in my house."

"Yes," He replies, removing his scabbard and placing it on the table. Elizabeth notes that it is the same sword that James Norrington used to own, and that Will Turner made for him. "And there is no need for pirates to be here either."

Norrington knocks Elizabeth out of the way, runs over to Amy's bedroom door, and kicks the door open. He strides into the room and slips in the rain water.

Amy and Luc laugh, and then stop when they realize who it is. "I beg your pardon, Mr. Norrington, sir." Amy pleads.

"You! Boy! Pirate!" Norrington yells, and grabs the boy's collar.

"Leave him alone!" Amy shouts, and kicks the man in the shin. "Pick on someone your own size, will you?"

"How dare you do that to me, girl!" Norrington screeches, pulling her towards him by her hair.

Elizabeth approaches, angry and clutching her jaw. "Mr. Norrington, I ask you to leave my house. Now." Her tone is upset and yet ferocious.

"I believe you are forgetting your place, Elizabeth Turner." Norrington replies coldly.

"I believe you are forgetting that I am the King of the Pirates, Norrington." Elizabeth snarls, and wrenches Norrington off of the two youngsters.

Elizabeth drags Norrington put of the bedroom, through the dining room, and out onto the landing.

"Alright then, Turner. I will not leave this house until both you and the boy are with me." Norrington snorts, starting to drag her down the stairs to a pair of shackles on the entrance hall's floor.

Luc and Amy's heads lean out of the doorway. "MUM!" Amy shrieks, starting to run over to her.

Luc holds her back, as he sees Norrington drawing a pistol from his belt. "Get out of the way!" Luc roars, and shoves Amy back into the dining room.

There's a sound of two gunshots, and then silence.

Blood is still on the floor of the landing. Luc's blood. Amy rubs her eyes to clear the memory.

Amy Turner sits on the landing, dangling her legs over the edge. "Max?" The now seventeen year old asks.

Mackenzie, otherwise known as Max, steps onto the landing as well. "Yes, Amy?"

"I am ready to leave now." Amy announces. "Let us go get Luc."

"Leave? Amy, you promised your mother that you'd stay out of danger!" Max protests.

"Yes, I know. But by staying and waiting, well, that's what got her killed." Amelia Turner responds. "I'm tired of waiting. I'm gonna go find my father, William Turner."


End file.
